Five Nights at Stevie's
Five Nights at Stevie's - компьютерная игра в жанре Point and Click и Survival Horror. Демо версия игры вышла 6 июня 2015. Описание С официальной страницы игры на Gamejolt "Five Nights at Stevie's это Фан игра Five Nights at Freddy's. Да уже немало пародий FNaF+Minecraft. Но к примеру самая популярная - Five Nights in Minecraft-это просто FNaF2 c текстурами и моделями из Minecraft(Даже телефонные звонки из FNaF2!). А эта игра содержит сюжет придуманный одним участником (его зовут Sqvint, но это не важно). А также геймплей - многофункционален, что-то придумано, что-то из FNaF, что-то из FNaF2, что-то из FNaF3. Ну а теперь история..." Сюжет С официальной страницы игры на Gamejolt:"Впервые фан-фестиваль по игре Minecraft будет в России! Фестиваль будет на этой неделе! Администраторы взяли аниматроников с прошлого фестиваля. Но есть одна вещь. Фестиваль не будет защищён, а аниматроники очень дорогие! Так что вы ночной охранник этого фестиваля. Аниматроники считают вас вором! Они хотят найти, схватить и убить вас, поместив в костюм Stevie." История * 20 мая 2015 - Создание официальной страницы на GameJolt * 20 мая 2015 - Появление 1 тизера, на котором изображены 2 аниматроника из игры: Stevie и Creepy. * 27 мая 2015 - Появление Трейлера игры, но его никто не должен видеть, ведь он ужасен. Позже он был удалён. * 28 мая 2015 - Появление 2 тизера, на котором изображен один странный аниматроник, похожий на Stevie, но сетчатка его глаз отсутствует. На тизере есть 2 надписи: Forgotten me?(Забыли меня?) и главная надпись Five Nights at Stevie's - 12 1 3. Также под тизером была надпись: ???:!eramthgiN ruoy m'I. Если перевернуть надпись, то получим: I'm your Nightmare (рус. Я — твой кошмар). ** Возможно это Herobrine. * 1 июня 2015 - Появление 3 тизера, на котором изображен еще один аниматроник, похожий на Странника Края из minecraft. Он держит что-то похожее на блок травы. На тизере надпись "He will back!"(рус. Он вернётся!). А также надпись "12 1 3". Однако на тизере этот аниматроник не один, рядом с ним находится тёмный силуэт с белыми "глазами" и "улыбкой". Возможно надпись "He will back!" относится к этому силуэту. ** Картинка называется Endy.png. Возможно это имя этого аниматроника. ** Интересно, что надпись снизу "???:!eramthgiN ruoy m'I" осталась * 4 июня 2015 - Появление 4 тизера. На нём изображён еще один аниматроник - житель(Имя известно только создателю). Надпись на тизере: I'm unpredictable(Я не предсказуем) возможно говорит, что этот аниматроник будет появляться непредсказуемо. также на тизере есть надпись FNaS, а при осветлении видна надпись: Soon(Скоро). ** Возможно надпись: I'm unpredictable относится к Sqvint, т.к. в новостях на gamejolt было сказано, что прогресс - 51%, но теперь тизер на котором написано FNaS и Soon. Скорее всего это значило, что демо версия выйдет скоро. ** Надпись снизу изменилась с "???:!eramthgiN ruoy m'I" на "He:?evivrus naC". Снова переворачиваем надпись и получаем: Can survive? Eh. (Можешь выжить? А. ** Шрифт на этом тизере отличается от других. * 6 июня 2015 - Вышла демо версия Five Nights at Stevie's. В ней 1 ночь и 5 аниматроников: Creepy, Zombie, Endy, Achmed, Herobrine. Но на камерах видны еще 2 аниматроника: Stevie и Ведьма, а на радаре еще 2: Spidy и Скелет. ** Интересно, что демо версия вышла 6.6.15. Если представить 15 как 1+5, то получится 6.6.6. * 7 июня 2015 - появление 5 тизера. На нём изображён новый аниматроник - Spidy. Этот аниматроник есть в демо версии игры, но только на радаре. На тизере 2 надписи: Something forgotten, but something important(рус. Что-то забыто, а что-то важно.) и 12 1 3. ** Надпись снизу изменилась с "He:?evivrus naC" на "Spidy:Was it me?" ** Надпись 12 1 3 под тизером стала больше. ** Картинка называется 12 1 3.png * 11 июня 2015 - появление 6 тизера. На нём изображён главный аниматроник игры - Stevie. Также на тизере есть 3 надписи: "The most important thing is forgotten, aren't you?"(рус.Самая важная вещь забыта, не так ли?), "Or i'm something for you?"(рус.Или я что-то для тебя?) и Five Nights at Stevie's. ** При осветлении видны еще 2 надписи "Third Night" и "Coming soon". Возможно это значит, что 3 ночь будет скоро! ** В этом тизере больше всего надписей. ** Возможно надпись "The most important thing is forgotten, aren't you?" Значит, что Stevie это самый важный персонаж игры, но до сих пор он не двигался с места. ** Возможно надпись третья ночь значит, что Stevie появится с 3 ночи. ** Картинка тизер называется $73v13. Это leet(1337). При переводе получится Stevie. Ночи В игре будет 7 ночей, как и в оригинале. Первая ночь Активны Creepy, Zombie, Endy, Herobrine и Achmed. Ночь очень проста! Вторая ночь Активны Creepy, Zombie, Endy, Herobrine, Achmed, Spidy. Ночь сложнее из-за того, что появился новый аниматроник. От него нужно спасаться, закрывая вентиляции. Третья ночь Очень активны Endy, Herobrine, Achmed, Spidy, Creepy, Zombie. Чуть хуже активность y Skelly и Witch. Очень низкая активность у Stevie. Четвёртая ночь Активны все аниматроники. Stevie очень активен, если уходит со сцены. Пятая ночь Все аниматроники очень активны. Ночь очень сложна для прохождения. Шестая ночь Не один аниматроник не даст вам пощады. Epic Night ??? Интересные факты * Между Endy и Stevie есть сходства. ** На тизере с Endy и на обложке игре присутствует свет, освещающий их. ** На 2 тизере, предположительно с Herobrine есть надпись 12 1 3, также как и на тизере с Endy. * Надпись 12 1 3 присутствует на тизерах с Endy, Herobrine и Spidy. Возможно это значит, что они как-то связаны с этими цифрами. * Когда разработчик выложил 4 тизер он написал: "New teaser on Sqviintgammes. Aalso was added insccription: Hhe:?evivrus naC. Also i want to say the gamme will bee, I'm ddon't going to close the project!" из повторяющихся букв получилось - im achmed(I'm Achmed) (Я Ахмед). Галерея Screen2.png|Карта Screen3.png|Debug Menu 1teaserGuess who.png|1 тизер 2teaserNightmare.png|2 тизер Endy.png|3 тизер Unpredictable.png|4 тизер UnpredictableLight.png|Осветлённый 4 тизер 12 1 3.png|5 тизер $73v13.png|6 тизер $73v13 Light.png|Осветлённый 6 тизер Категория:Игры Категория:Five Nights at Stevie's Категория:Игры Блог